


Come On Out

by Joyous32



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Kevin Day, Coming Out, Demisexual Neil Josten, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Oblivious Neil Josten, Other, Polyamory, Publicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyous32/pseuds/Joyous32
Summary: Kevin challenges Andrew and Neil to come out to the public, (no, not really, could you imagine?) and has a little coming out of his own to do.





	Come On Out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little tipsy and a lot wishing depression wasn't a thing. 😂 Please be kind.

The crowd’s roar was loud in Neil’s ears. He frantically turned to the goal and saw Andrew watching him too. He ran back and practically pounced on Andrew in some kind of hug. “Easy.” Andrew’s voice was rough. But they had made it to semifinals, and Neil knew Andrew was secretly pleased.

“You two need to be more careful,” Kevin claimed when they entered the locker room. He was waving his finger in Neil’s face. Andrew wrenched it away to walk between them and continue to his locker. “Another stunt like that and the media’s going to find out about you.”

“About what?” Neil asked cluelessly, but then heard Andrew slam his locker door. He glanced back to see Andrew’s flat expression. “About…us?” Neil finally came to the correct conclusion, and Kevin raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with that?”

“You don’t want that publicity.” Kevin didn’t bother explaining as Wymack called in that he wanted them back on the bus in the next twenty minutes.

“Do we not want that publicity?” Neil asked Andrew when they were on the bus. He leaned over the back of his seat to stare down at Andrew.

“I don’t give a shit what they say about us.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I ever have, either,” Neil pointed out, and Andrew just raised an eyebrow.

The following week, they won another game. Once again, Neil raced back to Andrew. This time, he ripped his helmet off as he ran, watching as Andrew did the same in preparation. He watched Neil from under his eyebrows, breathing heavy. Finally, Neil threw himself into Andrew’s arms, wrapping his legs around Andrew’s hips. He knew Andrew could carry him, even with running impact. Neil placed his hands on Andrew’s cheeks and kissed him chastely, still well aware that they had the whole world as an audience.

The roar from the crowd only seemed to grow, despite what Kevin had said. Neil smiled as he pulled away, staring Andrew down. “Okay?” Neil asked, but even only a lips distance away, he didn’t know if Andrew could hear him.

Still, Andrew nodded, a slight smirk on his face as he mouthed back, “_Junkie_.”

Neil hopped down, and the two of them headed off to celebrate with their team, most of whom were still jaw-dropped at Neil and Andrew’s display.

“And after that little stunt, you get reporter duty with Dan.” Wymack pointed to Neil, who in turn gave him a look of dismay.

“Me? Why not Andrew?”

“I’m siccing the reporters on you. I’m not siccing Andrew on the reporters.” Wymack’s wide eyes questioned Neil’s sanity. Andrew stared, unimpressed. “I wouldn’t trust Andrew near them if he was the last person on the planet. In fact, I want Andrew in the locker room, stat.”

Dan led Neil over to where the reporters were waiting. Neil stared them down disinterestedly. Dan had a feeling he mastered that look from hanging around with Andrew way too much.

“You and Andrew, huh?” The reporter asked, and Neil waited to see if an actual question was coming. “How long have you two been in a relationship?”

_Relationship_, Neil scoffed inwardly.

“’Bout a year now.”

“And what made you guys decide that tonight was the night to come out to the world?”

“A bet.” Neil shrugged. That was the best way to explain Kevin telling them not to come out and them deciding that that was a challenge.

“Wow. So, what happened with you and Kevin?” She asked and Neil burst out laughing when he understood the question.

“Neil. Neil, shush,” Dan called, patting his back as if to calm him down. “Kevin is in a happy relationship with his long-term girlfriend. There’s no reason to worry about him.” Dan fielded the rest of the questions while Neil wiped at his eyes, stopping from bursting out laughing again. Kevin had turned when he heard Dan say his name and blanched when he realized what they were talking about. It only added to Neil’s fit.

On the ride back to campus, Neil sat with Andrew as the rest of the team crowded in the next few rows up, ready to pry answers from them. “That was amazing!” Nicky gushed. “You know I’m still not out to the media yet. Maybe you could help me figure out how to…” He trailed off as he considered this, but Andrew took it the worst possible way. He stiffened and then threw an arm around Neil’s shoulders, glaring Nicky down. “No, no, Andrew. I’m not—I’m just saying. If I had to come out, that’s the way I’d want to do it. All sweat and high adrenaline,” he explained, and Neil wrinkled his nose at that explanation.

“That was a horrible idea,” Kevin cut in.

“Kevin—” Dan started, but Kevin continued.

“Homosexuality is not accepted enough for that to have been a good idea. The publicity you’ve brought down upon us will not be enjoyable. Your acceptance rates to professional teams have probably plummeted. That’s not to say what the Moriyamas—”

“Kevin, go drown in a vodka bottle,” Andrew finally interrupted, and Kevin’s face turned just as white as it had when he heard Neil and Dan with the media. Allison shoved him off her row and Kevin cursed as he headed up to sit with Wymack and Abby.

The team attempted to continue their questions, but Andrew just turned to face the side window, his lips pressed nonchalantly against Neil’s temple as Neil slouched in his seat. Finally, the rest of their team took the hint and turned away from them, talking instead about the night’s win.

Kevin stayed up in the main room for a while that night, so Neil curled up beside Andrew in his bed. They had come a long way for Andrew to allow this and Neil found it all the more comforting. He liked a presence at his side while he slept, though Andrew still occasionally woke with a knife to Neil’s throat. They worked through it.

“He’s such a single-minded homophobe,” Neil commented as he traced circles against Andrew’s chest.

“No, he’s not,” Andrew answered, and Neil perked up.

“Still defending him, then?”

“He’s not,” Andrew insisted. “He wasn’t upset that the reporter thought he was gay. He was upset that Dan announced he was in a relationship right after he broke up with Thea.”

“They broke up?”

“You seem completely oblivious to the bisexual disaster that is Kevin Day.”

“_Kevin’s bi?_” Neil’s voice rose a little too high and Andrew clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Moron junkie. He’ll hear you.”

“He’s passed out in vodka and you know it. Kevin’s bi?” Neil repeated.

“How are you so clueless? You’ve seen the way he looks at you,” Andrew insisted, and Neil gave a small squeak. When he was on the field, Kevin’s eyes always seemed to wander to him. Before and after games, he hung around to be sure Neil was okay. The first time Neil had changed in front of the team, he hadn’t missed the way Kevin avoided eye contact after that first glance. Most of the boys did, but Kevin’s gaze seemed more significant. It hadn’t been pity in Kevin’s eyes.

“He stares at you the same way, though,” Neil whined.

“Never said he didn’t.” Andrew gave a shrug and Neil let this idea bounce around his head for a little while. Kevin’s insistence that Andrew could be better. He worked Andrew to the bone to prove himself correct. But it was more than that, really. Kevin was the first person to tell Andrew that he could be something by himself. Kevin was the first person to prove his word when he said he’d help Andrew make himself into something more. After all, Andrew didn’t have to be alone in any of this. Kevin knew that just as well as Neil did.

“You’re telling me…”

“Yes.”

“That Kevin Day…”

“Yes, Neil.”

“Is gay for both of us.”

“Bisexual.”

Neil didn’t really know what to say to this. He had never bothered thinking of Kevin that way because he had never even considered the other boy an option. Andrew had had to kiss him to make him think that maybe he could like Andrew. And now this? With Kevin?

Kevin’s belief in Andrew had extended itself to a belief in Neil. Once again, the first person to tell Neil he could make something of himself. Once again, the first person to prove that he was willing to help—besides Andrew. When Neil was in danger, Kevin was the first to push Neil to run. His obsession with Exy didn’t overcome his concern for Neil’s safety.

“And what do you think?” Neil finally asked Andrew.

“Of Kevin?”

“Yeah.”

“Mm.” Andrew didn’t answer. Kevin was interesting. Just like Neil was. A devotion to a man and a team that both failed him, leaving him with nothing but himself to grow into. And he grew into himself, all right. Kevin didn’t just _like_ things. He _obsessed_. With Andrew’s equal obsession with keeping his people safe, they had something of an understanding between the two of them.

“I think I’d be okay with it,” Neil offered, and Andrew finally turned to look down at him.

“Okay with…?”

“Three.” Andrew placed his hands on Neil’s cheeks to drag him up to view.

“Demisexual Neil Josten is okay with being in a polyamorous relationship with Kevin Day?”

“And Andrew Minyard,” Neil continued, not entirely sure what Andrew’s point was.

“You’re sure about this?”

“I’m demisexual, not ace. It may take a bit to interest me, but once you’ve captured my interest—”

“There’s no turning back,” Andrew finished and hugged Neil back to his chest.

“Is that how you view this?” Neil asked, squashed against Andrew.

The next day, Neil was sitting with the team for a water break. Kevin had been harping on them more than usual all during practice, which they chalked up to his hangover and the other events of the previous night. Kevin let Dan call for a break, which sent the team scurrying to the sidelines. All except Kevin—obviously—and Andrew.

Neil had been talking with Nicky when Matt interrupted. “Woah, watch your pet boyfriend.” Matt pointed onto the field to where Andrew and Kevin were standing. The team had long ago learned that ‘psycho’ was no longer an acceptable term for Andrew.

Neil would break limbs.

“What about him?” Neil asked as he turned to watch. He didn’t see the rest of the team give him withering looks. Instead, he watched as Andrew gestured to Neil and continued to stare up at Kevin. The height difference would have made Neil laugh if it hadn’t been for his nerves. The two were standing too close to be a friendly distance, but Neil figured his guess as to why was better than the team’s.

_Neil should’ve made a bet._

Kevin glanced over to Neil, who gave him a thumbs up. “What are they talking about?” Nicky asked. Kevin turned back to stare down at Andrew. Neil could see that Kevin was still tense from the eyes of the team, but Neil couldn’t help but watch, himself.

Andrew’s stare was a challenge for Kevin, and Kevin’s responding gaze was a mix of wonder and lust. Kevin reached for Andrew but stopped as Andrew spoke once more. Neil could see Andrew’s lips move even from this distance. ‘_Don’t touch. You don’t have that right, yet._’ Kevin aptly folded his hands together behind his back and leaned in to kiss Andrew.

The entire team reacted, and Neil blinked. He was smiling triumphantly, but Aaron had other ideas. “Aaron, wait! Aaron, stop!” Neil grabbed Aaron’s wrist as Aaron headed for the couple on the field.

“Really?” Aaron snapped. “_You_ out of all people are allowing this?” He gestured back to where Kevin had pulled away. Andrew’s hands were on Kevin’s jaw now as they spoke softly to one another. They were completely oblivious to the team’s reactions.

“We talked about it. It seems Kevin agrees. What does this have to do with you, again?”

“With who is kissing my brother?” Aaron blinked back in astonishment. Neil shrugged him off and headed back onto the field himself.

When he reached Andrew and Kevin, he saw that Kevin’s face was a bit redder up close. Andrew remained as nonchalant as ever. Neil placed a hand on Andrew’s shoulder after clearly broadcasting his intentions. Andrew gave a nod as Neil leaned in to kiss his cheek. Then Neil turned to face Kevin.

“You know we’ve got an audience, right?” Neil asked them both.

“Give them something to finish the bets and let’s go home,” Andrew ordered, and Neil smirked. When his eyes met Kevin’s, his smirk faded slightly.

“Okay?” He asked Kevin, who nodded breathily. Neil pulled him down for his own kiss and Kevin allowed himself to reach for Neil’s cheeks, stopping just short of touching him. Neil pressed Kevin’s hands to his face, but then pulled away to stare Kevin down once more. Kevin’s eyes slowly fluttered open again.

“Now,” Neil started and cleared his throat. “Are we going to continue making our team’s lives an eternal hell, or are we going home?”

Kevin’s eyes flickered. “I kind of like the first option.”

“You would,” Neil snorted.

“Especially since they can’t mind their own business.” Andrew tugged Neil away from Kevin, so Neil relented. The team was still staring, jaw dropped.

“Well, then. Let the games continue,” Neil sighed.

“It’s practice, Neil. And if you can’t—” Neil shut Kevin up with another press of their lips, deciding that he liked this much more than punching the living daylights out of the man every time he was irritating.

Kevin was an opened-mouthed kisser, but Neil didn’t mind. Andrew squeezed Neil’s shoulders, so Neil finally pulled off. Kevin backed away without another glance and turned to stare down the team. It was a look that said, ‘_why aren’t you out here?_’' Though, Neil didn’t really blame them. Staring was one thing—standing around them gawking probably would’ve resulted in thrown fists.

Finally, Dan forced the team back out onto the field and Matt cackled at them. “Hell of a twelve hours for you, huh, Day?”


End file.
